


"Assembling their philosophies. From pieces of broken memories."

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: "OCD Got Nothing On Me (Yeah Right)" a memoir by Arthur Pendragon [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The couple face on the different challenges thrown their way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Assembling their philosophies. From pieces of broken memories."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from This Is Gospel by Panic! At The Disco

Merlin watched Arthur's body drop into unconciousness, panic ran threw him. He placed his ear against his chest. A breath of relief drew from his lungs. His heart was still beating. 

"Grab his legs, Will." Merlin said, the two childhood friends placed him onto the sofa. "I'll call an ambulance." 

"I wouldn't recommend that," Morgana said. 

"I don't give a fuck!" 

"Arthur would." Morgana looked down at him. "My big brother has always been afraid of hospitals. All the germs, kids, and death. Don't me started on the the time he woke up not knowing where he was." 

"What do we do, then?"

"I've brought precautions with me.."  Morgana held her phone to hee face. "Bring him in boys." 

 Huge man came through the door, dragging an other man by this arms. He was dark and devilishly handsome. 

"Hey, Lance!" Morgana sang happily at an unnecessary high volume. "It's been a long time."

The man signed something along the lines of, _Not long enough, clearly_ or _hey girl, I've missed you._

Merlin was never good at interpretating Sign Language. But Lance's face was slightly helpful. He clearly didn't want to be here. 

"Arthur calloused." She gestured at form of her brother's body. "Help him, you always did when we were young." 

Lance's eyes enlarged. He stepped toward Arthur, pinched his nose and clasped his hand over his mouth. Three seconds in, Arthur jumped awake. 

"Arthur!" Merlin's arms we're immediately around his neck. 

"Merlin. ... Lance?" Arthur's voice was low and groggy. 

Lance waved awkwardly. 

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked. A whirlwind of hand gestures erupted. Arthur nodded along, threw in a few gestures himself. 

"They always did that." Morgana leaned in. "It was their secret code." 

"Morgana Morgana Morgana," Arthur choked out. 

"Yes, brother dearest?" 

"You need to explain yourself yourself." Arthur demanded. 

"Which part? You fathering a child or kidnapping Lancelot?" 

"Both would be nice." Merlin intervened, Lance nodded in agreement. 

"Okay... Arthur had gotten a girl pregnant a while back. I figured it out, I have my ways, I've been checking up with the kid every now and then. Paying child support and such." Morgana shrugged. "Lance is here because I knew he was going to be needed." 

"Am I going to have my my my child?" Arthur asked her. 

"Only if you want." Morgana simply responded. 

"Of course I want." Arthur snapped. "She's mine." 

"Well.." Balinor announced. "As interesting as this dinner was, I think we should leave." 

"What now?" Merlin retorted. "Arthur needs our support!" 

"I'm staying." Freya assured her brother. "Right, Will?" 

"Yes. One hundred percent." Will nodded.  Balinor and Hunith took it as their currently to leaves alone. 

"Thank thank thank you all." Arthur breathed out in relief. "When can I see her?" 

"Whenever you like, Arthur." 

"Now would be nice nice nice." Arthur puffed his chest. He faced Merlin "Are you sure you're okay with me having a child?" 

"I still love you, babe." Merlin assured him him a kiss. 

"Love you too." Arthur smiled. 

Lance hugged Arthur. You'll be fine, I promise.

"How'd you know that?"

 _I know everything, A-R-T-H-U-R_ Lance signed with a playful smirk _I know you're scared, and I also know you have a lot of friends who support you completely._

  _Thank you_ , Arthur signed. 

The car ride to their destination Arthur couldn't say still. His anxiety was bugging him. Dragging unwanted thoughts into his mind. Thoughts of his... how Merlin might not stay after he realizes how surreal raising a child. How could he raise a child? How OCD will get in the way, he just knows it. The kid will grow up fucked up like him, because he's to consumed with his fears. History will definitely repeat itself and his child will suffer and it's all his fault. There's nothing he can do about it. 

"Arthur?" Merlin shook him. "We're here." 

"Okay..." 

"Don't be nervous. I'm here." 

'Yes, you are. But for how long?' Arthur thought. 

"Elena lives with her uncle Gwaine at the moment." Morgana informed them. 

"Elena.. I have a daughter." 

"She's a ray of sunshine." Morgana commented before ringing the doorbell. "Hello, Gwaine." 

"Morgana," Gwaine nodded. "It's good to see you." 

"You too." She faced the couple. "This is Arthur and Merlin." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Gwaine shook their hands. 

"Unca' Gwaine?" A small voice erupted from behind Gwaine. A small girl peaked from behind Gwaine and locked eyes with Arthur "Are you my daddy?" 

"Yes," Arthur got to her eye level. "I am." 

"Yay! Aunty 'Gana said nice things about you." She clapped her small hands. 

"There's my sweet princess!" Morgana cheered. 

"Aunty 'Gana!" Elena giggled. 

"Gwaine? Why do have us at the door? Let us in." Morgana smirked. 

"Oh right," Gwaine said. "I'm sorry, come in." 

In Arthur's opinion the house needed bleaching from the floor all the way to the ceiling. He kept his hands at his sides careful not to touch or catch anything deadly. 

"I do apologize for the mess." Gwaine spoke up. "Trying to keep up with Elena and Percy is hard." 

"Unca' Percy is big, daddy." Elena extended her arms in emphasis. 

"Hello," a giant man covered in car grease walked in. "I'm Percy. I'll shake your hands but I'm all dirty." 

Arthur let out a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding. He had a feeling this is going to be one long visit. But in the end it's all worth it. He's daughter's coming home with him and his fiancé. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, please.   
> For Valentine's Day...


End file.
